1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for automatically determining a temperature tolerance range of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a temperature tolerance range of a computer is being determined, the computer is often received in a chamber. The temperature tolerance range of the computer is ascertained by changing the temperature of the chamber. However, it is inconvenient and time consuming to regulate temperature of the chamber manually.